


I don’t even think to make corrections

by Maharetchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t really realize how familiar with his things and with him Cas has become, until one day he finds him folding his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t even think to make corrections

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title comes from The National "England".  
> 2\. Written for the lovely, amazing and adorable [casinpanties](http://casinpanties.tumblr.com/).  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

Dean doesn’t really realize how familiar with his things and with him Cas has become, until one day he finds him folding his clothes and then packing them in his bag, humming some tune while doing so.  
“What the hell are you doing?!”  
He tries to sound pissed or angry, but his voice comes out with a surprised tone that seems to have some sort of endearing note to the other man, who just smiles.  
“ I’m packing your bag, isn’t it obvious?”  
“Yeah, but… why? I didn’t ask, you… didn’t have to!”  
Cas turns to face him: he’s not wearing his trench coat or his jacket, his tie is still unmade and there’s a light in his eyes that is so weird to see, because it makes Dean realize how much the angel changed during the years, to the point that now he looks so human he can feel a stab in his chest that is half pride and half guilt.  
“I know I don’t have to take care of your things, I know that I don’t have to check on you to see if you need something or go to buy you some coffee in the morning even though you never asked me to. But, Dean, by now you should know that I do these things because I want to. Not because you asked.”  
Dean doesn’t look at him, holds his jacket tight and tries to find something to say: but nothing comes to his mind, there’s a surprised numbness, because he’s not used to people taking care of him like Cas does, doing all those little things that seems to be so unimportant and taken for granted by other people, but that for him are completely new and that make him feel so loved and so… special almost, like he never did before.  
Cas comes closer and runs an hand through his still messy hair, fixing them gently.  
“You don’t take enough care of yourself.”  
“I think I used to do fine by myself before, even without you babying me!”  
Cas laugh against his lips before kissing him; Dean can’t help but closing his eyes and putting his arms around him, pulling him closer, feeling his body warm against his even through the layers of clothes between them: Cas keeps caressing his hair and his neck, sending shivers across his back.  
“It doesn’t mean it has to stay that way, Dean. It doesn’t mean you still have to do everything yourself like you used to. I’m here now, with you, for you. Let me take care of you. “  
Dean is just at loss, doesn’t know what to say, wish he could find the right words to tell Cas how much what he says means to him, how it hits spots inside him that used to hurt and be cold, while now they seems to be healing and getting better.  
It’s like Cas is able to fix things inside him, things that have been broken for so long he doesn’t know how to deal with them not being that way anymore: it’s like being surprised every single morning to find Cas curled against his side, pretending to be asleep, caressing his chest or going to bed at night with him.  
It’s a change, a big one, not being alone anymore, not having only Sam to count on, but Cas too, a presence that he never thought he could have, because good things like this… never happen to him.  
Because he always thought he’d be alone forever and now he’s not and it scares him, it scares him to get used to Cas, because losing him now would just destroy him completely.  
Cas seems to understand what he’s thinking about and presses a kiss against his neck.  
“I plan to stay here with you and take care of you for a long time, Dean.”  
Dean sighs.  
“We… we should go. Sam is waiting outside.”  
Cas nods and kisses him one more time.  
“Give me five more minutes, alright?”  
Dean nods, but doesn’t let him go, keeps him close for a few more minutes before Cas pulls away.  
“I’ll… sit here and wait.”  
Cas smiles at him and brushes his hair one more time, before going back to the clothes and the bag; Dean sits on the bed and just watches him.


End file.
